


Day 4: Pledges and Pathways: Stand Your Ground

by 28_Characters_Later



Series: Marco Bodt Appreciation Week Fics [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco Bodt Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28_Characters_Later/pseuds/28_Characters_Later
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco.  Marco.  MARCO! Please don't cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Pledges and Pathways: Stand Your Ground

“Marco, for the love of humanity can you _stop_ trying to cook!”

Marco dumped a few randomly assorted items into the large pot, ignoring the pained twist on his boyfriend’s face. “I’m never going to get better if I don’t practice.”

Jean pushed his fingers through the longer part of his undercut and gripped the lighter brown strands. “Marco, babe, last time you confused baking _powder_ for baking _soda_ and we had to spend an hour cleaning the oven! And then because we couldn’t waste the food, we had to eat it anyway!” Thank god Sasha had no problem with that. The girl’s appetite had been a godsend that day.

“Well they shouldn’t make things so similar. I’ll get this if I keep practicing.” Marco added a frightening amount of ginger to the pot.

Lunging forward Jean took the jar from the freckled boy. He grimaced down into the pot. There were potatoes, apples and corn bubbling away in a sticky brown goo. Even Marco had to be bad at something but Oh Lordy was he _bad_ at cooking. It was almost unreal how he never seemed to get it, but stubbornly persisted in trying to learn.

Forcing a grin, Jean started pulling Marco from the kitchen. “I’ll … finish things in here with your … um, _interesting_ concoction. You go. Somewhere. Maybe get Armin to teach you how to read a cook book if you want to cook so badly.”

Marco wiggled from Jean’s grip, heading back to his pot. “Why don’t you help me fix this then, so I can learn.”

Jean dragged himself back over to the pot to peer into it. He shuddered. There really wasn’t much that could be done to save this. If the ginger hadn’t been added, the apples could have been removed for it to be more of a stew.

“Maybe we can add more of the other things to hide the ginger taste…Here.” Grabbing a nearby wooden spoon, Jean shoved it into Marco’s hands. “Get the apples out, maybe we can do something with them but they can’t be used for this. … What was everything you added in here?”

Taking the spoon, Marco started to fish out the chunks of apple. “Apples, potatoes, corn, pepper, garlic, nutmeg and you came in for the ginger.”

“Jesus Christ, Marco, didn’t you get to play ‘destroying the kitchen’ as a child?”

“…Mom banned me from the kitchen at home.”

“Gee. I wonder why.”

Marco huffed and then stuck his lower lip out giving sad wide eyes to his boyfriend, “Just help me fix it?”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll try. I’m no miracle worker though.”


End file.
